Desperate Stand
Desperate Stand is the second chapter of the fifth act of Gears of War 2. In this level, you must defend COG HQ from Locust forces. Beginning Cut Scene Delta arrives back in Jacinto on their Reavers to find it under attack by Locust forces and an evacuation underway. Mistaking them for an enemy, an anti-aircraft gun fires on Delta, killing Cole and Marcus' Reaver. Marcus contacts Anya, who quickly calls off the guns. Marcus and Cole crash-land on a landing platform while Baird and Dom safely make it and their Reaver flies away. Receiving a message to come to CIC, Delta meets with Chairman Prescott, Colonel Hoffman, and Anya who inform them that they're working on a plan to sink Jacinto but still need more time to evacuate Gears from The Hollow and people from the city. Suddenly an explosion rocks the CIC and Anya reports that Locust forces have reached them and are attacking. Delta heads out to defend the base joined by Colonel Hoffman. Walkthrough You begin the level in a courtyard, from which you must go to the outer perimeter. You must now start to kill the grappling Locust who are going to the platform. After you kill most of the Grapplers, a Reaver will jump up to the platform. Try to stay alive until KR Three-Six comes and takes it out. Before you move onto the next platform, go to the left and beside some ammo will be the recon report. Kill the Grapplers and another Reaver will come up and you must kill it yourself. Move onto the courtyard where other Gears will already be in a fight. To the left there is ammo, a Mulcher, and Longshots. After you kill most of them, two Reavers will come in and a King Raven will kill them, but it will get shot as well and crash. Continue to the Comm towers and use the Chain Guns to kill the Reavers who are flying in over to the main gates; head to the far end and up the steps near the Longshot is the COG Tags. After you defeat all of the Locust, two Brumaks will come in and you must defeat them using the Mortars and Mulcher directly in front of you. Ending Cutscene After repelling the Locust attack on Command, Delta, Colonel Hoffman, Anya, and Chairman Prescott regroup in CIC where Anya reveals that the plan is to enter a Locust sinkhole and use a Lightmass Bomb to give Jacinto its final push. However, there is too much Locust air support in the area so a King Raven can't get in. Someone must go into the sinkhole and clear the area of Locust. Realizing that by "someone" Anya means Delta, Marcus orders Cole and Baird to help prepare the Lightmass Bomb while he and Dom go to clear the way. Collectibles In this level, there are two collectibles: the COG Recon Report and the COG Tags. Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "You Are the Support, Son" achievement.